


Spiky Cleats!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Book of Life (2014), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Horror, Humor, Magical Realism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a scene from Spongebob episode Spongebob meets the Stranger, Chato ends up getting spiky cleats in his eyes
Comments: 1





	Spiky Cleats!

Chato growled

Mariposa and Gabi were looking for the key

"Come on where is it where is it!".

A few minutes later

Chato was getting mad as steam comes out of his head

Chato said "Forget the stupid door let's use the fire escape!"

Gabi, Mariposa and Chato climb the ladder

Chato sighed

Mariposa and Gabi falls on him

Chato tried to reach the window

"I can't reach it do you think you can hop on my shoulders"

Mariposa lifted up his fur revealing his skeletal legs and soccer cleats

Gabi said "With these spiky cleats anything can happen watch!"

Chato said "CLEATS!!"

Mariposa's soccer cleats jumped into Chato's eyes

Chato screamed "GET YOUR FEET OUTTA MY EYE SOCKETS!!"

Gabi said "I'm trying but his feet are stuck in your corneas!"

Chato started to run around screaming

"GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!!"

Six hours later

Chato pulled the soccer cleats out of his eyes with a pop

His eyes throbbed

Gabi and Mariposa said "Uh-oh?"

The End


End file.
